


【相二竹马】宝音源

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: 现实向，attitude实在是太好听了😭
Relationships: 相二 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【相二竹马】宝音源

**Author's Note:**

> -现实向不过没有ytlz女士  
> -cp向不是那么明显不过却算是个小甜饼吧。  
> -音乐方面全部都是瞎说的你们别打我。  
> -这几期bs我都没听完全，前后的部分全都瞎写的。

“最近老是在哼这首歌诶。”

坐在驾驶席上的相叶不经意地问道，最近因为病毒的原因几个人的工作减少了不少，不过几个人倒也乐得在这样的时候能多几天难得的假期。

“是嘛？”盯着手机屏幕的二宫回答道，“最近打算录一下，bs上放。”

“多年不见的宝音源诶！”相叶的声音透露出他有些意外的心情，二宫虽然不是第一次在广播节目上放宝音源，不过近几年倒的确比之前少了不少。

“是吧，意外吧。”二宫的嘴角不自觉地上扬起来，似是有一点点炫耀的小心思在里面。

“我这里好像存了你之前唱过的，听听？”相叶把自己的手机扔给了二宫，自己开着车自然是不方便操作手机的。

“诶？是嘛？”二宫对此有些意外，不过却也是毫无困难地找出了那个叫做“kazu❤️”的播放列表，点开一看，自己的宝音源和solo曲都被好好的存在这里。

随意点开了一首，是2005年自己第一次在广播节目上开唱的痕迹。

“消えぬ 消えぬ 五月雨のあと……”两个人听着二宫有些稚嫩的嗓音，和着现实中二宫小声的哼唱，觉得陌生而又奇妙。

“这里唱的不稳竟然就发出来了。”二宫吐槽起自己来也毫不手软，哪怕古早的音频现在听上去有些模糊不清，这段旋律几乎已经刻在了他的心里，这样的音质也丝毫不影响他的反应。

究竟是为什么在广播节目上开始唱歌的呢？明明没有人要求自己去唱，团里也没有其他人在广播节目上开过嗓。二宫细细想来，似乎是因为当时岚的人气低迷，无论在什么地方上都想努力展示一下自己吧。

二宫不住地回忆起那些窝在那间小小的地下收音室里，抱着麦克风一次又一次唱着不能更熟悉的旋律，无论是自己的solo还是那些团歌。少年的精力仿佛没有尽头一般，只是无奈没有太多的工作能够让他在舞台上发光发热，只能蜷缩在这个阴暗的角落，用高昂的声音一次又一次地唱着自己心中的那团火焰。

自己究竟还能做些什么，他看着屏幕里那个被狮子追着跑的身影，觉得自己也必须要做些什么才可以，他把自己的简介投向了大洋彼岸，如果这里不成的话，那就换个地方继续试试看吧。

“去美国拍完电影的话回来我也是super star了吧？”二宫的小火车从那时起就已经在轨道上狂奔着。

“说起来，相叶那家伙小时候也被叫做super idol呢，明明就是个笨蛋却被叫做super idol，很不可思议吧，ね。”被提到的本人却也在收音机旁听着，发短信吐槽二宫和也竟然在广播节目上还要cue自己。

“有什么不好嘛，爱拔酱～”

真没办法，相叶雅纪想着，自己面对那个人的撒娇真的是毫无办法。

“是我的solo诶！”只是前奏响起，相叶就已经反应过来这是哪首歌了。

“……絶対的に君の無邪気な笑顔映ってる……”

“明明是一样的歌曲，小和唱的感觉完全不一样呢。”相叶感慨道，他总是在团里演唱主旋律，音准出色只是音域也格外普通，二宫显然是把自己的歌提了几个调之后再来演绎，一样的歌曲却唱出了二宫自己的味道。

相叶开着车，也只顾感慨二宫的唱功，却没看到旁边的人的耳朵已经红到几乎快要滴血，还好这个人没有想起自己为什么要翻唱他的solo曲。

是他们交往一周年的礼物。

当时的二宫只是在节目开始之前发了一条短信给相叶雅纪，“开广播，给你的礼物。”，此后便再也没有理会相叶的回信。bs明明不是直播节目，他甚至可以和相叶一起坐在广播前等着这首歌被放出来。不过单单是这样光明正大地在节目上唱自己男朋友的solo曲作为纪念日礼物就已经足够羞耻，如果再和相叶一起听，二宫觉得自己会找条地缝钻进去。

相叶也像个傻子一样，一边想要和二宫一起分享，却也怕漏过了二宫那句话里的文字游戏，错过了自己纪念日的礼物——毕竟他也没有料想到对方竟然会做出翻唱自己的solo这样大胆的事情来。

“虽然这样做觉得有点恶心，不过还是翻唱了ma君的solo。”

“ma君？”坐在收音机旁的相叶能听到staff小声地问道。

“就是我们家笨蛋相叶君啦。”二宫低声笑着，相叶可以想象到对方汉堡手捂着脸偷笑的模样，“那么接下来请欣赏，二宫和也翻唱的，friendship。”

“只是friendship嘛？”相叶发着短信抱怨道，不过字里行间的甜蜜二宫却也能看出个大概。

“谁会跟friend接吻啦，笨蛋。”

相叶当晚就跑到二宫家，迫不及待地去接收那个超出友情范围的吻。

“那么接下来请欣赏，Attitude。”

今时今日，相叶和二宫窝在床上一起等着二宫翻唱的声音从广播里传出来，明明翻唱的本人就在旁边，明明翻唱的录音两个人手机里都有存着，可却又都固执地在等着那个声音从收音机里传出来。

他们很少在一起听二宫的bs，二宫不喜欢自己反复再听自己的广播，只是被相叶说好久没这样一起听广播了，便拉上二宫一起坐在录音机前等候。

二宫歌声从那旧旧的录音机里传来，竟然没有太过失真，二宫不禁感叹相叶究竟是从哪里找出来的这个老古董。

“一直放在这里听小和的广播哦。”相叶总是这样不经意间悄悄的温暖着二宫。

“你真恶心诶。”相叶也清楚，二宫这样的吐槽只是在掩饰内心的害羞。

“这个音高能唱上去不愧是小和。”相叶搂着自己怀里缩成一团的人说道。

“我是降了调唱的，原调唱不上去的。”二宫听了别人的称赞却还要别扭地找上一些借口。

“这个调我也唱不上去的，小和就是超厉害的。”相叶总是能找到各种各样的方式来夸赞二宫，二宫也清楚对方不把自己吹上天是不会罢休的，便也笑着收下了这有些夸张的称赞。

二宫的嗓音富有穿透力，再加上跳跃的曲调，让人听的舒爽而又畅快。

“どうかそんな歌を歌わせてよ ずっと 書き綴られた歌は 私のそう、遗言”

“小和，无论发生什么，都要一直唱下去哦。”

“嗯。”


End file.
